1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hair ties and more particularly pertains to a new athletic hair tie for containing hair of a user during athletic activities or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of hair ties is known in the prior art. More specifically, hair ties heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art hair ties include U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,293,884; 5,167,245; 4,998,544; 5,044,385; 5,301,696; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 344,176.
In these respects, the athletic hair tie according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of containing hair of a user during athletic activities or the like.